ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ninjagoenormouslyrules1508/Extreme Punishment
( Episode begins with Lloyd playing with Kai's new game console) Lloyd: Oh yeah! New highscore! ( Just then Kai walks in and spots Lloyd playing his console) Kai: Lloyd!!!!!! Lloyd: Uh.....oh......( He runs as fast as he can as Kai chases him) ( Finally, Kai catches him, and says he's punished for 1 week) Kai: That'll teach you not to mess with my console! Lloyd: Aww, man! ( Lloyd is sent to his room, much to his dismay, soon Jay comes in) Jay: Hey...where's Lloyd? Kai: I sent him to his room. Jay: ( his face puzzled) Why? Kai: He messes with my console...again. Jay: (snickers) Oh man, thats bad. I mean, its just a console! Kai: Yeah, I know. But I play that almost everyday, and that little tyke messes with it! Jay: Well ok. But he can only come out to train and eat, right? Kai: Yeah. But ONLY for that. ( Jay and Kai leave, while Lloyd remains in his room) Lloyd: Man...I shouldnt have made a bet with Nya to touch Kai's console, and beat his highscore! ( Later, that evening...) Kai: Lloyd, its time to train. ( Lloyd comes out looking glum) Lloyd: Really? Do you have to punish me because I just touched your game console? Kai: Keep whining, and Im gonna increase your punishment from 1 week, to 1 month. ( Lloyd kept his mouth shut. So, Lloyd trained all day with the ninja, and when he was done, he went back to his room) Cole: Whats wrong with Lloyd? Jay: Oh, Kai punished him for touching his game console (snickers) again! Zane: Yikes. Lloyd should have thinked twice, before doing that. The last time he did that, he destroyed it, and Kai made him clean the whole Bounty! Jay: Yeah, and he only comes out to train and eat. Cole: But its just a console. He can get over it. Zane: Oh no he cant. ( The next day, Lloyd remained in his room, thinking) Lloyd: What to do? I should have thinked twice, before making that bet with Nya....and now Kai is mad at me for touching it! So, what should I do now? ( He looks out the window to entertain himself...he then spots two serpentine having a conservation together, Lloyd quietly, listens carefully to them) Snake #1: Sssssso....Garmadon wanted to get revenge on Kai for winning the Ninjaball Run last week...have any ideas? Snake #2: Hmmmmmmm.........we could ssssssteal, his game consssssole? Lloyd: Dont even think about it. Snake #1: No you idiot! He'll try to kill usssssss for that! Lloyd: Im glad he did not do that to me. Snake #2: Yeah, right. Oooohh! What about.... ssssstealing his dragon! ( Lloyd gasps) Snake #1: Brilliant! Now all we need to do is plan on how to do it, get more ssssssnakes to help us...and finally get revenge against Kai. Snake #2: Great! Now letssssssss head back, we have sssssome planning to do. ( The two snakes head back, and Lloyd is still terrified of what they said) Lloyd: Oh god, oh god, oh god!!!!!!! I need to warn him, but, when Im allowed to come out. ( Moments later...) ( Lloyd walks up to Kai) Kai: Trainings over. Lloyd: I know...but, I need to tell you something. Kai: What? Lloyd: Some snakes said that they were going to kidnap Flame! Kai: ( Laughs) Do you expect me to believe that? Flame is now the Ultra Dragon, and besides, how did you hear that? You were in your room! Lloyd: I know but- Kai: Just go back to your room. ( Lloyd sighs and heads back to his room, but he still thinks about what the snakes are planning) Lloyd: Hmmm, this is bad. Kai doesnt believe me, and the snakes are after his Dragon, or all of them. But, I need to make sure, they dont succeed. ( So for the last few days, as Lloyd is still in punishment, he plots his plan to stop the snakes from stealing the Ultra Dragon, when he trains he trains harder, harder than ever before. Finally when night fell, when everyone was asleep, Lloyd puts on his Green Ninja suit, pulls his hood on, and sneaks out into the night. He goes off to The City of Ourebourus, and sneaks inside, when he hears the sounds of snakes, he hides behind a wall and listens.....) Snake #1: Tonightssssss the night, boyssssss.....time to get revenge on that,hothead. Snake #2: Yep. But, wont they wake up? Snake #3: Nah! I hope not, otherwise Pythor and Garmadon will give us extreme punishment. Lloyd:( In his head) I know how they feel, but, thats not the point, all I need to do is, to stick with the plan, and stop the snakes, and save the Ultra Dragon. Snake #1: Sssssso it is settled, now itsssss the time, time to head to their Bounty and get revenge on Kai. ( The snakes, head for the Bounty, and Lloyd follows them quietly into the dark sky. Finally, when the snakes arrive at the Bounty, they climb the anchor, and place themsleves on the deck, as Lloyd(unknowingly) sets his trap) Lloyd: ( In his head) Time to get serious. ( Lloyd, takes out a fire extinguisher, and places it on the ground, than he goes for the upper deck, and places a skateboard on it, finally, he places a net on the lower deck, Lloyd waits patiently as the snakes are headed for the dragons, but, as they took one step closer, they stepped on the extinguisher which covered everything with white foam, the snakes were stunned for an instant, but not for long. The foam in their eyes made them walk up to the upper deck, and slip and fall on the skateboard, which allowing them to roll down to the lower deck and land in the net Lloyd set) Snakes: Owwwww.... ( All the noise, had woken up everybody, they came out to see what was going on) Cole: Whats...(Yawn).....going on? ( They see Lloyd outside on the lower deck) Kai: Lloyd? What are you doing out here? Your punished remember? Lloyd: First of all, not anymore becase yesterday was Sunday and its 1:00 in the morning, and second, I catched three snakes. ( The ninja looked up to see the captives all trapped in the net) Jay: Wow. Kai: So you were really telling the truth? Lloyd: Yep, and you were so angry to know it. Kai: Well ok. Fine, your punishment is over, now its time for bed. ( Lloyd grinns and goes off to bed) Sensei: I think you learned a valuable lesson from this. Jay: Yeah, dont let your anger keep you from seeing the truth...now, ( Yawn)...can we go back to bed now? ( The ninja all laugh, and head back to bed, and it wasnt such a happy ending for the snakes, for they got extremely punished later that day) The End Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts